


One Crown Is No Different From Another

by AlphaLoba99



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: Eret lost his Kingship. Dream took his crown. Now Eret has nothing. But Tubbo decides to show him a new look at things.
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	One Crown Is No Different From Another

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short, and is more of a fluff chapter then I think I have ever written before. Hope you enjoy, as per usual, All Platonic. Thank you for your time!

Eret kneeled in front of his castle. Laughter of the men who took everything from him echo throughout those halls, those halls that once belonged to the broken man. He sits, and he stares. He memorized every block he had placed, along with those that others had placed. He memorized the path way that he know sat motionless on. And he stared.

A slight sound coming from behind Eret made him move, only to just look over his shoulder to see the retreating back of a green shirt. Eret sighs, before shuffling, and trying to stand. His legs ached, for he had been kneeling for quite a long time. He begins to walk down the path, away from the building that he had loved so much. Away from the memories that he cherished. _Where do I go now?_ He asks himself, for there is no one else to ask.

He hates the fact that he no longer wears a crown on his head. He can see the pitying look that others are giving him from the corner of his eyes. And yet, Eret does not respond to them. He keeps walking, until he hears someone running up behind him. He stops, and turns, to see a young brunette with the widest smile approaching him. Tubbos hands were behind his back, and he is hiding something. He stops just in front of Eret.

"Tubbo?" Eret says, ending it as more of a question then anything. What did the boy want? Did he need something? Because Eret would not be able to provide anything, as he is no longer a king. All of his belongings were left in his old home. Tubbo just kept grinning.

"Close your eyes Eret." The energetic boy ordered. It wasn't a request. Eret couldn't help the slight tug of a smile at the edge of his lips, as he closes his eyes. After a few moments, Eret feels something lightly placed on his head. His eyebrows crinkle in confusion, as he opens his eyes. In front of him were many members of New L'Manburg. Slowly, Eret reaches up to gently touch the object on his head.

It was flowers.

It was a flower.

_Crown._

Eret felt his shoulders sag, as his eyes filled to the brim with tears. No one would be able to tell, due to his sunglasses, but that would be okay. Tubbo motioned to the people who stood behind him.

"I know that you lost everything Eret. But, you will always be a king to me. And you will always be welcome in New L'Manburg." The young boys voice held so much... Emotion. Eret broke, and he felt the tears slip down his cheek before he could stop them. Tubbo immediately grimaced. "Oh, did I say something wrong? I am so sorry Eret!" The boy apologized. Eret gives a wavering smile.

"N-no Tubbo. Y-you didn't say anything wrong." The man wraps the boy in a hug, and just holds him there for a while. After a couple of moments, other people began to join in, until it was just one, giant, hug.

One inseparable bond.


End file.
